Living in the Shell
by Koba54
Summary: Quelques OS et drabbles autour des personnages de la section 9 (surtout Batô en fait). Pas de cohérence, c'est juste que la plume me démange. Rating entre K et T.
1. Chapter 1

**Living in the Shell  
**

Pour ces OS, je me base sur les films comme sur les deux saisons de SAC.

**Disclaimer:** _Ghost in the Shell_ appartient à Shirow Masamune.

**Note:** celui-ci se situe juste après la fin du premier GITS de Mamoru Oshii.

**Rating:** K+

* * *

_**1. Batô**_

_Musique: Dear John (GITS SAC soundtrack)  
_

.

Batô serra un peu plus le volant entre ses larges paumes rugueuses. Une série de virages en S l'obligeaient à reporter son attention sur la route. Il hésita un instant à passer en pilotage automatique pour mieux se laisser aller à ses pensées puis, il se rappela que la vieille poubelle qu'il conduisait en était totalement dépourvue.

C'était justement pour échapper à la surveillance et aux GPS intégrés qu'il avait volé une vieille bagnole cabossée, plutôt qu'une des sublimes pouliches de concours qui dormaient dans l'immense garage souterrain de la Section 9.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers sa compagne. Mais celle-ci dormait toujours sur le siège du passager. Plus exactement, Motoko avait mis son corps en stand-by seul son cerveau dormait réellement.

Ce corps de poupée qu'il lui avait trouvé ne plaisait vraiment pas à Batô. D'abord, il était beaucoup trop petit et disproportionné par rapport au volume de son crâne d'adulte ensuite parce qu'il n'était pas assez performant, ni assez résistant pour une casse-cou comme le Major Motoko Kusanagi.

Bon, en même temps, la cybernétisation à 100% coûtait très cher et on ne pouvait pas compter sur un miracle quand on se tournait vers le marché noir. Batô avait tendance à oublier à quel point le matériel de pointe et les composants cybernétiques qu'on leur fournissait à la Section 9 étaient exceptionnels. Ce n'était qu'en se mettant en quête d'un corps de rechange pour Motoko qu'il s'était souvenu que la plupart des circuits et du matos qu'il utilisait étaient absolument introuvable sur le marché : certaines pièces n'étaient même pas censées exister.

Cette fois, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Motoko allait avoir de très gros ennuis s'il ne la sortait pas de là. Et la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé, son critère de choix le plus pressant, ça avait été les jambes. En état de marche, si possible, merci.

Batô eut un rire nerveux. Il venait de faire un jeu de mots particulièrement mauvais, même s'il était involontaire. Le genre de blagues qui laissaient sa supérieure hiérarchique plutôt froide en apparence, mais arrivaient parfois à lui tirer un sourire intérieur.

Le seul indice de l'existence de ce sourire était une minuscule fossette à la commissure de ses lèvres. Mais l'ex-ranger avait appris à le deviner, avec le temps.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux gris coupés en brosse et déboîta pour prendre la bretelle d'autoroute inférieure. Il valait mieux s'éloigner du centre-ville, de ses gratte-ciels miroir et de ses caméras. Le quartier des entrepôts, avec ses alignements de chantiers navals et de zones de stockage, ses rues minuscules, encombrées de petits revendeurs et de boui-bouis crasseux serait une cachette idéale pour une femme-enfant cyborg, abritant un programme-pirate en cavale dans son cerveau.

Par chance, Motoko semblait normale. Batô se doutait que le Puppet Master se cachait quelque part dans son âme et que sa fusion avec le Major ne serait pas sans conséquences. Pourtant, celle-ci était restée elle-même. Il avait vu que l'expérience l'avait changée, certes, et il avait eut très peur en entendant sa nouvelle voix à ses deux premières phrases. Mais elle avait très vite repris l'ancienne, heureusement. Il avait aussitôt supposé que cela n'était dû qu'au nouveau corps qu'il lui avait fourni et au difficile raccordement de cordes vocales adultes à un larynx d'enfant.

Si le Ghost de Motoko était demeuré intact malgré la fusion des âmes, peut-être y avait-il moyen d'enrayer l'action du Puppet Master. Voilà à quoi il se raccrochait désespérément depuis tout à l'heure.

Les lumières éternelles de la ville s'estompaient à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les quartiers industriels et plus pauvres. Ici, plus d'immenses tours de verre scintillantes dans la nuit. Plus de longues avenues droites ou d'enchevêtrement d'autoroutes. La ville se faisait basse, noire et sale. Parfait pour se cacher.

Motoko remua dans son sommeil. Batô vit ses deux jambes potelées de poupée se balancer dans le vide, trop petites pour toucher le sol, désormais. Il avait feint l'optimisme pour ne pas s'avouer qu'il détestait ce corps d'emprunt. Avec son torse plat, cette robe sage et ce col Claudine, la personne qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était plus son Major. Sa Motoko. C'était un corps de gamine qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Une petite fille à tête d'adulte, à laquelle il ne se sentait plus autorisé à rêver.

Batô déboîta et décéléra en douceur pour ne pas réveiller sa compagne. Mais le changement de rythme du moteur et son silence soudain la tirèrent tout de même du sommeil.

Elle s'étira, inclinant sa grosse tête sur ses petites épaules.

- On est arrivés ? souffla-t-elle sur un ton enfantin qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Presque.

Batô remonta une rue sombre au pas et compta les voies adjacentes. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'impasse, il stoppa le véhicule.

- C'est ici.

Il se détacha et retint son bras, prêt à ouvrir la portière.

- Tu ne contrôles pas encore tout à fait ce corps. Je vais te porter. C'est au cinquième étage…

- Sans ascenseur ?

- Tu rigoles. T'as vu le quartier ?

Elle se laissa faire.

Dans l'escalier miteux, Batô évita son regard. Il était trop insistant, trop froid. Il avait l'impression de tenir une femme inconnue entre ses bras. Ou pire, une poupée de cire, avec deux billes de verre à la place des yeux.

- Ah bien, nous y voilà, annonça-t-il.

- C'est à toi ?

- Non, loué pour le mois… en attendant de te trouver mieux.

Pour s'habituer à ses nouvelles jambes, Motoko fit le tour du studio, qui était vide à l'exception d'un frigo et d'un vieux canapé affaissé.

- Je ne saurai jamais comment te remercier, Batô.

Elle lui tournait résolument le dos, à présent. Sa posture était trop droite, elle paraissait mécanique, artificielle. Ses cheveux courts dévoilaient les attaches de sa tête et de son cou, dont la couleur de peau ne correspondait pas, ainsi que les prises sur sa nuque.

Ces sales petits trous qui avaient permis au Puppet Master de s'infiltrer dans son âme. Et d'y rester…

- A bientôt ? chuchota l'ex-ranger. Essaye de ne pas te faire chopper…

- Et toi, de ne pas te faire virer.

Il sourit tristement.

- Je vais surtout essayer de te trouver un corps digne de ce nom… Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais…

Il se tut, mais elle ne releva pas.

Le cyborg demeura pensif une minute, puis tourna les talons et la laissa seule.

- Sayonara, Shyô-san, murmura-t-il en refermant la porte.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **GITS et ses personnages sont la propriété de Shirow Masamune_**  
**_

**Note:** Basé sur SAC saison 1 ép "La faille du Coeur"

**Rating:** K+

Drabble

* * *

_**2. Batô**_

_musique: Mikansei Love Story_

_.  
_

Elle sourit d'un air si doux en s'approchant de moi.

Quelques cernes sous ses yeux, quelques rides aussi, me laissent voir sa fatigue. Elle porte un imperméable un peu trop grand, qu'elle a dû emprunter à son mari. Sans perdre un seul instant son sourire, elle m'offre une bouteille de liqueur.

Et mon cœur me fait mal.

Elle ne sait pas encore.

Quand elle rentrera, et qu'elle verra qu'il n'est pas là, ce mari bourru, jamais satisfait… devinera-t-elle ? Saura-t-elle où le chercher ?

Quand elle saura qui l'a arrêté…

Pensera-t-elle à moi, à cette bouteille offerte ?

Putain !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **GITS appartient à Masamune Shirow

**Rating:** K

* * *

_**3. Motoko**_

_**« Harmonie du soir »**_

_Musique: 35,7c – GITS OST_

_.  
_

Quand, à la nuit tombante, je regarde la ville à travers la baie vitrée, j'ai du mal à me souvenir que tant de crimes et de malversations puissent être perpétrées au sein de cette étendue calme.

L'air du soir fraîchit et emporte avec lui la lumière du soleil. L'astre du jour, derrière les cinq tours du centre, est si rouge qu'il en paraît liquide.

_« Le soleil s'est noyé dans son sang qui se fige… »_

Je peux presque sentir les fumées et les vapeurs de la cité grouillante qui s'étend à mes pieds. Pourtant, résolument, je garde mes yeux fixés sur les hauteurs du ciel.

Les lumières peu à peu s'allument, en mille et mille étoiles terrestres. Elles peignent les tours noires de couleurs chaudes, scintillantes, et nimbent les murs de lueurs fluorescentes. Si je baissais l'insonorisation, on pourrait entendre les échos des voix, le grondement des voitures et les basses jaillissant des clubs et des restaurants.

_« Valse mélancolique et langoureux vertige »_

Je ferme les yeux et j'appuie mon front contre la vitre froide.

Lorsque je les rouvre, l'instant magique a disparu, remplacé par les flots brumeux de la nuit. Plus de feux orangés, roses et or, chatoyant à l'horizon. La palette colorée s'est évanouie, désormais cachée à mes regards par la nuit sombre. Le ciel d'encre a étendu ses voiles bleuis sur nos toits et plongé la ville dans les ténèbres. Il ne reste plus désormais que ces néons artificiels et piailleurs qui agressent l'œil et nous rassurent par leur vulgarité.

_« Le violon frémit comme un cœur qu'on afflige » _

A présent la grande vitre ne m'offre plus que les couleurs de mon propre intérieur.

Porte d'un paysage fantastique, le jour, elle se ferme au soir, pour n'être plus qu'un vaste miroir. Aussi chaque nuit je regarde le soleil basculer, et j'attends, jusqu'à ce que le portail magique se ferme à mes yeux. Jusqu'à ce que la paroi ne me renvoie plus que ma propre image. Jusqu'à ce que plus rien n'émerge que le reflet, solitaire et flou, de mon corps nu sur le verre.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: GITS appartient à Masamune Shirow

**Note**: se déroule vers la fin de la saison 1 SAC

**Rating**: K

Drabble

* * *

_**4. Batô**_

_**.  
**_

Le manteau et le bob qui couvrent son corps sont si réalistes ! On croirait presque que c'est lui.

Mais lorsqu'elle repousse le chapeau kaki, lorsqu'elle tire la fermeture éclair et dévoile son cou de biche, ses grands yeux prune, sa peau si claire…

Elle secoue la tête et sa chevelure vole, comme si elle cherchait à se débarrasser des dernières miettes de ce masque de rieur qu'elle a dû endosser.

Son sourire est espiègle, elle a réussi à les berner, tous.

Elle reprend aussitôt son air sérieux, mais trop tard, j'ai tout vu.

Elle est joueuse, mon Major.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: GITS appartient à Masamune Shirow

Drabble basé sur l'épisode 24 de GITS-SAC saison1 - _Annihilation_

**Rating:** K

* * *

_**5. Batô **_

Son appart est bouclé, reste ses planques. La première n'est pas sûre, il l'a éliminée d'office. Dans la seconde, dorment un '9weapon', quelques chargeurs et deux automatiques. Beaucoup plus intéressant.

Batô ne peut pas croire que la Section 9 soit finie. Il n'a même pas réussi à dire « adieu » au Major. Et elle, peut rêver pour qu'il aille se planquer bien sagement. Rester assis sans rien faire ? Attendre ? Foutaises !

Alors, le vieux baroudeur va chercher son attirail, prêt à repartir en guerre.

« C'est ma vie après tout, j'en fais ce que je veux. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: GITS appartient à Masamune Shirow

Drabble basé sur l'épisode 24 de GITS-SAC saison 1 - Annihilation

**Rating**: K

* * *

_**6. Bôma et Paz**_

_**.  
**_

Comme le Major, Paz était un cyborg que l'on ne détectait pas au premier abord. Son corps, en apparence, semblait parfaitement humain.

Cela lui permettait de passer inaperçu. Pratique vu qu'il se trouvait souvent à l'arrière. Il n'était pas militaire, le Major préférait donc utiliser ses talents d'enquêteur. Elle avait beau n'être qu'une femme, pensait Paz, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un sacré sens tactique.

A la sortie des égouts, il lâcha Bôma. Pas le temps de se dire adieu, ni l'envie. Juste foncer.

Et puis, un bruit de mitraillette, glaçant.

Une prière pour son ami. Bôma, putain, tiens bon…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: GITS appartient à Masamune Shirow

Drabble basé sur l'épisode 25 de GITS-SAC saison 1 -

**Rating**: K+

* * *

_**7. Motoko **_

_Musique: 35,7c – GITS OST_

._**  
**_

Ironie. A l'instant où je prononce ces mots, « Nous sommes les seuls à ne pas avoir été pris », la lumière de l'hélico nous inonde.

Les baies vitrées. Un camouflage culotté autant que piégeur.

Tu me prends par les épaules pour me pousser dans l'ombre. Avec tendresse, fermeté. L'espace de quelques secondes, je ferme les yeux.

Est-il possible que nos chairs de plastique puissent brûler ? Que nos cœurs puissent battre à ce point ?

Qu'un cyborg ait les mains si douces ?

Voilà que je m'égare dans des tirades sentimentales, moi aussi. Il faut que je me reprenne.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: GITS appartient à Masamune Shirow

Drabble basé sur l'épisode 25 de GITS-SAC saison 1

**Rating**: K+

* * *

_**8. Batô**_

_.**  
**_

Je pose ma main au creux de tes reins, sans me demander, cette fois, si tu ressens ce contact aussi violemment que moi. Dans quelques minutes, tu ne seras plus là.

Le soleil se noie, immense, derrière les tours de verres qui réfractent sa lumière. Tu montes lentement vers ton avion.

Jamais tu n'as été plus belle à mes yeux.

Je regarde autour de nous, et lorsque mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur ta nuque… je vois le point rouge.

Je crie ton prénom, tu te retournes… tes yeux bordeaux.

Un chuintement… puis ton sang. Ton corps désarticulé.

Hurlement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: GITS appartient à Masamune Shirow

Drabble basé sur le second film de Mamoru Oshii, _Innocence _(après la disparition du Major, donc)_. _

**Rating**: K

* * *

_**9. Togusa**_

_**.  
**_

Alors que je me tiens à ta place, je me demande ce que je fous là.

De quel droit suis-je assis sur ton siège, à côté de ton équipier ? Comment peut-il continuer à conduire comme si de rien n'était, avec ses deux mains calmement posées sur le volant ? Comme si je ne m'étais pas dégonflé ? Son visage calme n'exprime rien, mais je peux presque le lire dans ses yeux métalliques : je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

Je ne suis pas toi, Major.

Me pardonnera-t-il un jour de m'être porté volontaire pour prendre ta place ?


End file.
